Conversations of the Heart
by TT-5
Summary: Foyle Flashback - 1938: When things don't go according to plan Christopher Foyle finds himself once again confronting the realities of what it means to be a policeman and a father. Set when Andrew is first off at Oxford.
1. Chapter 1

1938

Christopher Foyle took a deep steadying breath and then glanced around to make sure that everyone was in position. His sergeant was standing just behind him and he knew that over half a dozen constables were hidden, awaiting their signal, behind the various fishing sheds. Over a month of careful work had gone into this and now, if they'd gotten it right, they were about to bust a smuggling ring that had been giving them trouble for the past year.

He took another deep breath and turned to Wilson, "If I'm not out in ten minutes or it sounds like trouble send the constables in."

Wilson nodded his voice also low, "Yes Sir, but shouldn't I come with you?"

Foyle shook his head, "Rather not spook them if we can avoid it, it will also give me a chance to make sure we've got the correct location."

"Yes Sir, but do be careful."

Foyle nodded and then, straightening his tie out of habit, stepped out of the shadows and into the warehouse they believed was the smugglers' headquarters.

"Can I help you?"

Foyle turned toward the gruff voice that came out of the gloom, "Err yes, I believe I've lost my way, I'm supposed to be meeting with a friend but I must have taken a wrong turn." As he spoke his eyes had adjusted and they widened before he could stop them as he took in the piles of black-market goods that filled the room _we knew it was a lot but I wasn't expecting it to be on this scale._

"Oh you've taken a wrong turn alright guv," the harsh voice said and Foyle knew things were going to end badly. A piece of pipe came toward his head and he only just had time to block it with his forearm. The force of the blow knocked him off balance and he was still trying to find his footing when a fist collided with his stomach.

Foyle sank to his knees but the blows kept coming hitting his ribs with enough force that he knew they would be badly bruised if not broken. _Maybe I should have said five minutes…_

Just than he heard the shrill blast of a police whistle and the sound of running feet, then the door behind him swung open "Police, stop where you are!" The blows stopped and the sound of swearing and wrestling soon filled the small space.

Foyle lay on his back trying to catch his breath. He knew he ought to get up and help but at the moment breathing seemed challenging enough. He took a careful breath letting out a hiss of pain as his ribs ached in protest, "SIR!" Wilson was leaning over him, his eyes wide with shock.

"I'm all right"

The words, intended to reassure, came out breathless and only seemed to frightened his sergeant more and he put a restraining hand on Foyle's shoulder as he moved to sit up. "I think you'd better lie still Sir until we know how bad it is. I'll send one of the constables for the doctor."

Foyle shook his head, "No, just my ribs…just need to catch my breath…constables needed here… now help me sit up."

It took much longer than it should have to express himself in so few words and Foyle winced in both pain and irritation. Wilson was still hovering above him clearly unsure if he should believe his superior or follow his initial plan. Foyle took the decision out of his hands by struggling to sit up, leaving him little choice but to assist.

By the time Foyle was propped against the wall he was pale and sweating from the pain, his breathes more shallow gasps than anything. Wilson was looking increasingly concerned but before he could say anything one of the constables called for him and Foyle waved him off with a slightly breathless, "Go on."

What the DCS didn't know, as he sat trying to figure out how to breath without stabbing pain from his ribs, was that upon exiting the warehouse Wilson had sent one of the constables back to the station to gather more men and, more importantly Superintendent Reid.

That was why the next time Foyle's painful solitude was interrupted it was Reid not Wilson he saw when he opened his eyes, "Christopher are you all right?"

"Per-fect-ly"

Reid's eyebrows rose, his mouth tightening into a thin line, "I think that's the worst lie I've ever heard you tell Christopher. How bad is it?"

"Just my ribs."

"Broken?"

"Not sure."

Reid nodded, "Right, hospital then, think you can stand?"

"If I say yes can I go home instead?"

"No, and if you're asking that then I have my answer." Reid rested his large hands on Foyle's shoulders to keep him in place as he turned to call over his shoulder, "Wilson come here a minute." His worried sergeant was soon leaning over him as well and Foyle found himself being helped to his feet.

As careful as they were it still hurt and Foyle couldn't stop the low groan of pain that escaped him. "Steady on Christopher" Reid murmured as he wrapped an arm around Foyle's waist, "it's just a few steps."

Foyle nodded but was infinitely grateful when he was at last settled in the front of the car. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he listened to Wilson and Reid talking in quiet tones, he didn't catch what they said but it was Reid who climbed into the driver's seat, something else he was grateful for.

"Might want to brace yourself Christopher," Reid said as he started the car, "I'll drive as carefully as I can but you know the roads." Foyle nodded and wrapped one arm around his aching ribs before bracing the other against the locked door.

When they reached the hospital Reid carefully helped him out and up the steps where a nurse meet them, bundled him into a waiting wheelchair and after hearing Reid's explanation of what had happened took him off for x-rays.

It was over an hour later before another nurse appeared in the doorway of the room where Reid had been told to wait, "Are you here for DCS Foyle?"

Reid nodded immediately getting to his feet, "I am. How is he?"

The nurse pursed her lips into a thin line, "He would be decidedly better if he did as he was told and rests. The doctor is hoping you'll be able to reason with him."

"I'll do my best. May I speak to the doctor? I would like to know the full extent of his injuries."

The nurse nodded and led him down a series of hallways until they met a pleasant looking middle-aged man with glasses, "Dr. Norton this is Superintendent Reid, he brought DCS Foyle in."

The doctor nodded and held out a hand, "Pleased to meet you Superintendent, is DCS Foyle's wife on her way then?"

Reid winced before he could stop himself, "I'm afraid not Sir, she died a number of years ago and his only son is away at school."

"I am very sorry to hear that Superintendent, do you act as Mr. Foyle's proxy then?"

"I do Sir."

"Very well, he is quite lucky although I doubt he feels that way at the moment. He only cracked two ribs and they are non-displaced so there was no internal injury. A fair number are bruised however and he is going to be quite uncomfortable for the next week or so. He'll need fairly strong pain medication for the next few days and if he has no one to keep an eye on him at home I'd like to keep him here for a day or two, just to be on the safe side."

Reid nodded, his brow furrowed with concern, "I understand Sir, he would be welcome to come home with me but I have two young daughters so he might rest better here."

"At the moment he isn't resting at all, he is highly agitated about something, I was hoping you might be able to ease his mind?"

"I'll certainly do my best Sir, may I see him now?"

Dr. Norton nodded and led him a little further down the hall to a partly open door, "Don't hesitate to ring for the nurse if need be."

Reid nodded and after shaking the doctor's hand, made his way quietly into the room. Christopher looked pale and small and Hugh was suddenly very glad that Andrew was away at Oxford, seeing his father like this would scare the poor lad terribly. _Although I will have to tell him…_

"Christopher?"

Foyle opened his eyes, "Still here Hugh? Thought they threw you out."

"No just banished me for a bit, I won't ask how you are because I can see that for myself and I doubt you'd tell me the truth anyway." Foyle didn't answer so Reid pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, "the nurse tells me you're not resting, something on your mind?"

Foyle frowned, "Andrew's going to fuss."

"Of course he is Christopher, it's only the natural."

"Be fine."

"I know that but not telling him will only make him cross with you, look I'll telephone him as soon as I get home."

Foyle shook his head, "Charles, tell him."

"Yes and Charles."

Foyle shook his head again, "No!" He groaned although in pain or frustration Reid wasn't sure.

"Steady on Christopher, so you don't want me to tell Charles?"

"No…Charles tell Andrew"

"Ah, you think that might make him fuss less?" Foyle raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking slightly as if to say 'worth a shot' and Reid patted his knee through the bedclothes, "all right Christopher, I'll call Charles and see if he can't go around to the college and tell Andrew. Don't worry I'll tell him they're not to worry about coming down as you'll be back home in a day or two."

The tension finally bled out of Foyle's shoulders and he relaxed back onto the bed with a sigh, "Thanks Hugh."

"Not at all old chap, now do as the doctor says and get some rest. I'll swing by later and see how you're getting on." Foyle nodded, his eyes already sliding closed and Reid quietly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell Christopher I'll see to Andrew, and you will call if anything changes? Thank you very much Superintendent. And you Sir." Commander Charles Howard hung up the receiver and leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his face. _Rose always worried about this happening, I'm sure Andrew has too…smugglers to boot, bloody scum_

He ran a hand through his graying hair and then picked up the receiver again, he needed to tell Alice about Christopher and he wanted her advice on how best to tell Andrew.

Once Alice recovered from the shock of hearing that Christopher was injured she took charge with all the authority of an Admiral, just as she always did when Charles felt out of his depth.

"We both know Andrew is going to fret until he sees for himself that Christopher's all right so he might as well pack a bag and speak to his professors before you leave the college. It will be too late to see Christopher if you were to leave this afternoon anyway so bring him home and then we can leave for Hastings early tomorrow."

Charles nodded, "Good thinking love, I'll be sure to speak to Admiral Greer before I leave, let him know I won't be in tomorrow, I doubt it will be a problem. Telling Andrew on the other hand…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair again, "he's going to be terrified Alice."

"I know love but we do know that Christopher is going to be just fine, try and get him to focus on that, and on specific tasks. As long as he packs a few clean things and gets excused from his lessons we can deal with everything else once you bring him home."

Charles nodded again, impressed by how calmly Alice always managed this type of thing, "Whatever you say love, I'll bring him home as soon as I can."

"Good, I'll have tea waiting." Alice paused and then said softly, "just be his uncle Charles, that's all he needs you to be."

She had touched on exactly what he was worrying about and Charles huffed a soft sigh at how well she knew him, "Thank you love, I'll do my best."

* * *

A tall man in the dark uniform of a Royal Navy Commander was not an everyday sight at the college and the porter stood up a little straighter as the man approached. "Good afternoon Sir."

"Good afternoon, I was hoping you might tell me where I could find my nephew, he is an undergraduate here."

"His name Sir?"

"Andrew Foyle."

"Of course Sir, if you would come with me I'll show you to his room." Commander Howard nodded and fell into step with the smaller man, as they quickly crossed the courtyard busy with black-gowned students.

Andrew was just coming out a lecture, laughing with his friends when he stopped short at the sight of his uncle walking with the head porter. "Uncle Charles!"

Commander Howard turned smiling warmly in spite of the reason for his visit; it was always nice to see his nephew, "Hullo Andrew."

"What are you doing here? I mean it's nice to see you Sir but I thought you'd be busy at the admiralty."

"Slow afternoon, are you done with lectures for now?"

Andrew nodded even as his eyes narrowed and Charles knew it was only the presence of the porter and his friends that was preventing Andrew from demanding to know what was going on. _Well he is Christopher's son after all…._ "In that case why don't we go back to your rooms?"

"If you like Sir, I'll catch you lads later."

"All right Foyle, see you at practice."

They were soon walking swiftly toward the dormitories, and Charles was struck by how much older Andrew seemed here, his gown billowing behind him, than the laughing boy he had swam with a few months earlier. _Looks like college has been good for him_ …

"Enjoying your classes?" He asked trying to buy himself some more time to determine how best to break the news.

"They're all right, ancient Greek is pretty dry though. Anyway here we are." Andrew unlocked a door and stood aside to let his uncle precede him into the room, "sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company."

Charles smiled, the room would not have passed muster with Alice but having spent a lot of time in small, shared quarters he was reasonably impressed. After all it was about as clean as you could expect from two young men living away from home for the first time who didn't have to clean it regularly for inspection.

"So what's happened? Auntie Alice isn't ill is she?"

Andrew's voice was tense and Charles smiled comfortingly at him, "No Alice is fine, hoping to see you for supper as a matter of fact."

"Then what…it's not Dad is it?" Andrew had paled and Charles frowned, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Your father is fine Andrew, a little worse for wear thanks to a run in with some smugglers but Superintendent Reid assured me there was nothing to worry about."

"Smugglers! What happened? Why didn't he call?"

Howard held up a hand to stop the flood of questions, "Slow down Andrew, I'll tell you everything Superintendent Reid told me but you have to promise to hear me out and not interrupt all right?"

Andrew nodded, his body tense with anxiety and Howard laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your father led a raid to take down a gang of smugglers they've been tracking for months. The raid was successful but not entirely clean, several officers, including your father, received some minor injuries. In your father's case that amounts to two cracked ribs and several bruised ones so the doctors are going to keep in hospital for a night or two just to be on the safe side. There were no internal injuries and they expect him to be completely fine."

Andrew had paled further as Howard spoke and now ran a hand through his hair in agitation, "Bloody hell!"

" _Andrew_ "

"Sorry, but what was Dad thinking! I mean he could have…" He trailed off as he got to his feet, turning away so his uncle couldn't see his face, although the shakiness of his breathing told Howard everything he needed to know.

Charles sighed and crossed to where Andrew was standing with his hands deep in his pockets. "He's going to be fine Andrew, they are only keeping him in hospital as a precaution."

Andrew nodded but didn't speak, unwilling to trust his voice. "I know you want to see him so why don't you pack a bag and then go and speak to your professors. We won't be able to make it down tonight but you can have supper with Alice and I and we'll all go down in the morning all right?"

Andrew let out a shaky breath and scrubbed a hand across his face, "Right, it's Thursday anyway so I'll only be missing a day of lectures most likely. Can you wait? It shouldn't take me long."

"Of course I'll wait Andrew, I can come with you if you like."

This offer earned him a weak smile from his nephew and they were soon making their way toward the wing that held the professors' offices. As expected all of Andrew's professors were willing to give him the time off, expressing their hopes for his father's quick and complete recovery.

Next they returned to Andrew's room where he explained things to his roommate as he threw an assortment of clothing into a bag and then declared himself ready. Charles opened his mouth to remind him to grab his shaving kit and then closed it again as he remembered that it was highly unlikely Andrew would need it.

Andrew fidgeted the whole drive and as much as Charles wished to comfort him the London afternoon traffic was demanding all his attention. Thankfully it didn't take them too long to reach the house and as soon as they were through the door Alice had pulled Andrew into her arms.

He was much taller than his aunt now but he clung to her readily, looking very much like the little boy he had been. Alice held him tightly, rubbing his back and murmuring soothingly until he drew back and offered her a watery smile. "Hullo Auntie Alice"

Alice smiled, "Hullo Andrew. Well it certainly looks like college is agreeing with you and I want to hear all about it over tea so go and put your bag away and wash up."

"Yes Auntie Alice," and after hanging up his hat and coat Andrew hurried up the stairs to do as he was told.

"No hug for me?" Charles asked once Andrew was out of sight and Alice laughed softly and opened her arms to him. He held her close and then leaned down to kiss her tenderly, "How was your day?"

"Fine, just the usual until you called. How did he take it?"

"As well as we expected, he's very shaken but I think that hug will help. He won't really settle until he sees Christopher but we can't do anything about that until tomorrow."

Alice nodded and kissed him again, "Go up and change, tea's nearly ready."

The evening passed quickly and despite the circumstances quite pleasantly. After tea Andrew asked if he could call Hugh Reid and the conversation seemed to help but he couldn't stop fidgeting so Charles finally suggested a walk.

That kept him occupied until supper and afterwards Charles decided that a glass of scotch was warranted, mostly because he hoped it would help Andrew sleep. After losing two games of chess to his uncle, Andrew said good night and headed to bed, his aunt and uncle following some time later. He was asleep when Charles checked on him, and the Howards hoped he would sleep peacefully through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher Foyle woke slowly and blinked up at the ceiling, it was too high and the wrong shade of white, the bed felt wrong too and he frowned as he went to sit up. The surge of pain this caused left him panting and the memories of the day before slowly sharpened, _the raid, heavy blows, Hugh being bloody minded, a doctor. Hospital_ his brain supplied, he was in hospital.

This realization was immediately confirmed by the nurse who appeared beside him "Ah Mr. Foyle, good to see you awake. Are you in pain?"

"Not unless I move," _or breath._

"Well the doctor just needs to check your ribs again and then we'll get you something for the pain. Just try and stay still for the moment, I'll tell the doctor you're awake."

Foyle nodded, remaining still sounded like an excellent idea and he let his thoughts wander, _I wonder if Wilson remembered to press them for their contacts with other gangs? I'll have to ask Hugh_.

In London Commander Howard also woke in a state of confusion, although his was not based on where he was but rather on what or who was making all that noise. He pushed himself up intending to investigate when the sound of humming met his ears and he collapsed back against his pillow with a groan, _Andrew! I forgot he was so loud_.

Beside him Alice giggled, "Just be glad he didn't jump on you like he used to love. Now go on, you know he wouldn't be up this early if he wasn't worried and we did tell him we would leave early this morning." Charles nodded and kissed her gently before pushing himself up and reaching for his robe.

Alice was right, as usual; Andrew had been an early riser as a child with a habit of waking those still sleeping in a very enthusiastic manner. Once he became an adolescent however the challenge had shifted to getting him out of bed before noon so the fact that he was up and banging around the kitchen at seven in the morning spoke volumes about how anxious he was to get down to Hastings and see Christopher.

In the kitchen he found Andrew already dressed, although his braces hung from his waist and when he turned Charles could see he wasn't wearing a tie. "Oh morning Uncle Charles, I didn't remember what time you said we'd be leaving so I thought I'd make some tea as I was already up."

"Thank you Andrew, I trust you slept well?"

"Like a log, its much quieter here than at the college."

Charles nodded as he poured tea from himself and Alice, "Good, I'll just take Alice up some tea, why don't you finish yours and then finish dressing. Breakfast won't take long and we can still be on the road by 9am."

Andrew looked like he wanted to leave now but he nodded obediently, "Yes Sir." He hesitated and then asked quietly, "Someone would have called if there was more news about Dad wouldn't they?"

Charles nodded, "Yes the hospital would have called Superintendent Reid and he would have called us, no news is good news Andrew."

Andrew nodded, his shoulders visibly relaxing, "Yes Sir. I don't suppose Auntie Alice would make porridge would she? The stuff at college isn't half as good."

Charles chuckled, "I think we might be able to persuade her, drink your tea Andrew we'll be down soon." And picking up the two teacups Charles went back upstairs to dress.

Unsurprisingly Alice had been prevailed upon to make porridge, as well as toast, bacon and eggs all of which Andrew devoured as only a growing young man can, to the silent amusement of his uncle and aunt. Alice then left the men to do the washing up while she packed an overnight bag for herself and Charles and fetched her knitting.

They were on their way by ten to nine, Charles having politely declined Andrew's offer to drive, the lad was distracted enough to make it a decidedly poor idea.

* * *

Foyle had just finished his breakfast and was sipping his tea when there was a tap at his door. He glanced up and saw Reid standing in the doorway smiling at him, "Morning Hugh."

"Good morning Christopher, just thought I'd see how you were getting on."

"Fine thank you, certainly well enough to come into work."

Reid smiled as he took a seat, "I thought you'd say that, unfortunately for you the doctor doesn't agree." Foyle scowled at him and Reid chuckled before saying seriously, "cracked ribs are nothing to sneeze at Christopher and we both know they'll heal up faster if you do as the doctor says. Wilson did very well yesterday with the booking and questioning and I'll be sure to meet with him first thing this morning to see how things are progressing."

"Make sure he's pressed them for ties to other gangs, we know they aren't the only one and if we play our hand right this could only be the start."

"True, I'll be sure to discuss it with him. In the meantime I want you to give me your word that you'll rest."

Foyle opened his mouth and Reid held up a hand, "Let me finish Christopher. Andrew called yesterday evening, Charles had gone to the college to tell him and then brought him home for the night, I assured him that you were going to be fine but he's still very worried about you. I gave him my word that you would telephone as soon as you were home, something that will happen much sooner if you obey the doctor's orders."

Foyle nodded distractedly as he chewed on his lower lip and Reid smiled reassuringly at him, "Try not to fret Christopher, you know Charles will keep a close eye on him and you can help by making sure you rest so you can get out of here."

The silence stretched for several minutes and Hugh studied Foyle's face carefully, he had just played his trump card and if that didn't work nothing would. Finally Foyle sighed and looked up, "All right, if it will keep you and Andrew from fretting. Worryguts, the both of you."

Hugh laughed with relief and got to his feet, "As if you aren't. Anyway I'd best be off, need anything?"

Foyle considered this, "Got a pen? If I have to stay in bed I might as well do the crossword."

Reid nodded and withdrew one from his breast pocket, "Don't lose it, the girls gave it to me for Christmas."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Foyle promised and then raised one eyebrow, lip quirking up at the corner, "off you go then Superintendent Reid, it would set a bad example for the men if you were late."

The teasing lilt to his voice would have surprised many of the men, especially those who had joined the station after Rosalind's death but Hugh found it was both welcome and familiar and he grinned back, "Whatever you say DCS Foyle, just so long as I won't have to write you up for insubordination this evening."

"Oh bugger off Hugh!"

Reid laughed, "I'll see you later Christopher and have them ring the station if you need anything."

"I will, and Hugh? Thank you." Reid just smiled and after repeating his promise to come by on his way home, left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Foyle had just awoken from an unintended mid-morning nap when he heard a quiet conversation drifting in from the hallway, "Sleep is clearly what he needs, why don't we have some tea and then come back?" Foyle's brow wrinkled, _that sounds like Alice_

"Can't I stay? I promise not to disturb him" _that was Andrew's voice, without question_ and Foyle's frown deepened, _he's supposed to be in Oxford!_

"Andrew?"

His voice was low but his son's head immediately appeared around the doorframe, " _Dad_ " he hurried toward the bed, with Charles and Alice following behind him, "Are you all right? The nurse said not to wake you because you needed to rest. Are your ribs very sore? When can you come home?"

" _Andrew_ let your father answer one question at a time."

"Sorry Uncle Charles"

Foyle smiled fondly at his son and then looked up at the Howards, "I'm fine, I should be home tomorrow I believe and there was certainly no need to come all this way."

" _Dad,_ you got beaten up by smugglers! Did you really expect me to stay in Oxford?"

Foyle sighed and shifted against the pillows the nurse had carefully arranged to help him sit up, "Well you do have classes that I like to believe you attend regularly."

"Of course I do! But I got excused for today, didn't I Uncle Charles?" Andrew looked to his uncle for support and Charles nodded.

"He did Christopher, I was with him when he spoke to his professors. He's clearly keeping up well with his work or they would not have been so willing to let him go."

Foyle nodded, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. The worry that cloaked Andrew's face soon erased it though and he knew he would have his work cut out for him convincing Andrew that he was all right.

Fortunately Alice seemed to recognize that father and son needed a moment alone because she smiled at them both and said, "I think we could all do with a cup of tea, Charles will you come with me, I'll need another set of hands."

Charles nodded and Foyle and Andrew were soon alone. For a long moment they stared at each other, Andrew shifting nervously from foot to foot, then Foyle sighed and patted the edge of the bed, "Come here"

Andrew hesitated looking toward the door, and Foyle raised an eyebrow, "The doctor said to be careful not to jostle you."

Foyle nodded pleased that he had already spoken to the doctor, "I hope he also told you that I'm going to be fine. So as long as you aren't planning to tackle me I don't see what the problem is, now sit."

Andrew nodded and perched on the very edge of the bed, most of his weight supported by his legs. He looked tired, worried and so much younger than his nineteen years that it made Foyle's heart ache. "I'm all right Andrew," he said softly as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder, "the only reason I'm here instead of home is because Hugh is a worrygut."

He smiled but Andrew shook his head, his expression grave, "You have broken ribs Dad! The doctor said you were lucky not to have internal injuries." His voice shook and Foyle felt an irrational surge of anger toward Dr. Norton who, in performing his duties, had given his son more cause to worry.

"Yeah well I don't, have internal injuries that is, so there's no point fussing about it is there? Don't borrow trouble Andrew, enough of it seems to find you as it is."

This little jab was rewarded with a weak smile and Foyle took a deep breath and promptly wished he hadn't as his ribs ached in protest. He was able to swallow his groan but Andrew saw him wince and immediately stood, "I'll fetch the nurse" and was gone before Foyle could protest.

The nurse examined him, and then given him another dose of pain medication, standing beside the bed until he reluctantly swallowed the pills and then adjusting his pillows so he was closer to lying flat. Andrew watched all of this anxiously and would move no closer than the chair by the bed once the nurse left, insisting that his father rest. Foyle wanted to protest but he knew the pain medication would probably make him sleepy anyway so he decided to acquiesce to his son's wishes in the hopes of it calming him.

He knew he had dozed off because he could have sworn he felt Andrew's fingers at his collar and that had to be a dream. He cracked open an eye and saw to his amazement that he wasn't dreaming; Andrew had pulled the chair closer to the bed and was actually playing gently with the collar of his pajama top in a way he hadn't done in over a decade.

Foyle closed his eyes again trying to make sense of this; _he's so frightened that he's reverted back to a habit he gave up when he was just a boy? He didn't even do this after Rose died!_ The knowledge broke his heart and he didn't know what else he could say that would ease Andrew's mind. _He's spoken to the doctor himself! He knows I'll be fine and I know Charles and Hugh have spoken to him as well_.

As he so often did Foyle found himself longing for Rosalind, surely she would know how to comfort their son, who despite his university gown and tall-talk was still just a boy. After all it was Rosalind who had handled Andrew the last time this issue had come up, back when Andrew was eight and had been faced with the startling realization that being a policeman didn't actually mean that Foyle was immune to injury.

1927

 _Andrew was sobbing, more upset than Foyle had seen him in months and worst of all he didn't know how to comfort him, not when it was his fault Andrew was so upset._

 _The arrest had not gone smoothly today and he had wrenched his bad shoulder, leaving him with a sling and a liberal amount of bruises. He had called ahead to warn Rose but Andrew had been out with his friends and so only found out when he burst into the lounge and found Foyle resting in his armchair_ _by the fire. "Dad?"_

 _Foyle looked up and offered his son a reassuring smile "Andrew, good day?"_

 _"What happened Dad? Why is your arm like that?" Andrew had paled and was looking nervously between his parents, Rosalind having just emerged from the kitchen._

 _Foyle sighed and catching Rosalind's eye carefully got to his feet, "Come and sit on the settee Andrew."_

 _He and Rose had agreed early on that they couldn't shield Andrew from all aspects of his job and although thankfully rare, this was not the first time he had been injured on a case nor was it likely to be the last. They wouldn't be doing Andrew any favors if they didn't tell him, at least a simplified version of the truth._

 _They soon had Andrew settled between them and Foyle took a deep breath, "When I was at work today I had to arrest someone because they'd done something bad. They didn't want to be arrested and tried to get away, Inspector Bradshaw and I were able to stop them but not before they hurt my shoulder. It's not badly hurt but Dr. White says I need to wear this sling for a week, maybe a little longer."_

 _Andrew was unusually quiet as he thought this over and his parent's exchanged a worried look over his head. When the silence stretched Rosalind wrapped a comforting arm around Andrew's shoulders. "Dad's going to be just fine Andrew, he just needs to be careful for a few days and we need to help him if he forgets alright?"_

 _Andrew looked up his eyes bright with unshed tears, "What if next time it's not your shoulder?_

 _Foyle frowned, "What do you mean?"_

 _"What if they really hurt you Dad, the bad people who don't want to be arrested?"_

 _Foyle hesitated looking at Rosalind, 'how on earth was he supposed to answer that honestly?' "They could," he said eventually because he couldn't lie, not about this, "but it's highly unlikely Andrew."_

 _Andrew didn't appear to hear the last part of the sentence because he flung himself into his father's lap sobbing desperately. Foyle frowned deeply running a hand over Andrew's back in an effort to comfort him, "Shh Andrew, it's all right, I'm fine…"_

 _But the little boy was inconsolable begging his father not to go back to work where the bad men could hurt him, "Andrew you know I can't do that, being a policeman is my job. It's highly unlikely that any of the other bad men will hurt me."_

 _His words seemed to fall on deaf ears and Foyle turned to look at Rosalind, his expression as heartbroken as that of his young son. He didn't know what else he could say. They both knew he couldn't promise Andrew he would be fine but they also couldn't let him walk around terrified of something happening to him._

 _After a moment Rosalind smiled and gently eased Andrew upright and into her lap, although he was almost too big for that now. "Shh..shh darling, can you listen to Mummy?"_

 _Andrew nodded snuffling into her neck and Rosalind pressed a kiss to the top of his head as she gestured for Foyle to move up right beside her. After Andrew had calmed a little more she took his hand in hers and pressed it carefully to Foyle's chest, just over his heart. "What do you feel love?"_

 _Andrew sniffed, "Daddy's heartbeat?"_

 _"That's right and do you know what it says?" Andrew shook his head and Rosalind smiled softly at him, "it says that Daddy is just fine and that he loves you very much."_

 _"It does?" Andrew asked in surprise, "I didn't know hearts talked."_

 _Foyle's lips pulled down into a smile, "They do you just need to know how to listen." He paused, looking adoringly at his wife for a moment before continuing, "Mummy's right, I'm fine, I love you and Mummy more than anything and I promise I'll always do my best to come home safe and sound."_

 _Andrew considered this and then laid his head against Rosalind's chest, "I can hear your heart Mummy, what does it say?"_

 _Rosalind smiled and kissed his head again, "That I love you and Daddy very much and I trust Daddy to always remember his promise." She looked at Foyle as she spoke and he took her free hand and squeezed it tightly, his eyes never leaving hers._

 _Andrew smiled and took their joined hands and laid them over his own heart and announced, "My heart says I love you both and I never want the bad men to hurt Daddy again. Oh and I'm hungry."_

 _This after thought made both his parents laugh and Foyle ruffled his son's hair gently, "That so? Well we'd better go up and wash for tea then, think you can help me with my tie?" Andrew nodded eagerly and Rosalind smiled before shooing them off the settee so she could go and put the kettle on._

Foyle smiled softly at the memory, his smile widening slightly at the feel of Andrew's fingers against his neck. _Worth a shot I suppose, reasoning with him doesn't seem to have worked._ Mind made up he opened his eyes and deftly caught Andrew's wrist as he went to pull his hand away.

Andrew looked down, embarrassed, "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to wake you."

Foyle just smiled and laid Andrew's hand over his chest, "What do you feel?"

Andrew's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Your heartbeat?"

"That's right, know what it says?"

Andrew shook his head and Foyle suddenly wondered if he had been too young to remember the last time, "It says that I'm going to be just fine." He spoke quietly but firmly, his eyes fixed on Andrew's and he could read the fear there as plainly as if it had been written on his son's forehead. "I've only cracked a few ribs Andrew, it's nothing that won't mend in a couple of weeks."

"Yes Sir." Andrew's voice shook and Foyle suddenly realized he needed to continue.

"Know what else it says?" Again Andrew shook his head and Foyle licked his lips before murmuring the words that were always on his heart but hadn't passed his lips in far too long, "it says I love you Andrew and that I'll always do everything I can to come home safely."

Andrew stared at him and then leaned forward to bury his face in Foyle's neck, hiding his tears, "I love you too Dad, I was so scared when Uncle Charles said you were hurt I…I need you Dad."

"I know Andrew," Foyle soothed as he gently stroked the back of his son's head, "I know you were scared and I'm sorry for being the cause of that but I can't stop doing my job."

Andrew nodded and drew back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "I know Dad but just be more careful all right? Don't go around trying to take down smuggling rings by yourself."

"I won't and for the record I didn't, Wilson and nearly a dozen constables were there too."

Andrew frowned, "Were any of them hurt?"

"No more than bumps and bruises."

"Why did you get so beaten up then?"

Foyle hesitated, "Bad luck" he said finally because quite frankly he wasn't in the mood for the lecture he knew Andrew would deliver if he heard that he had entered the warehouse alone.

They were speaking quietly together when Charles and Alice finally returned with tea and lunch and cheerful conversation filled the room right up until the nurse came by and announced that Foyle needed to rest and shooed them all out.


	5. Chapter 5

Foyle had insisted they all go to the house, assuming of course that Andrew had his key. Andrew's laughing indignation eased much of Foyle's worry for his son. It would appear their earlier heart-to-heart had been enough to finally convince Andrew he would recover. _Thank you my love_ he thought, wishing for Rosalind's picture that he might see her beautiful face with his eyes, not just his memory.

Foyle had also suggested that Andrew go around and see the Reid girls, something he hoped would lift his son's spirits further. So once they reached Steep Lane Andrew made sure his aunt and uncle were settled and then eagerly went off to see his favourite little girls. As much as he was enjoying the freedom of Oxford he'd be lying if he didn't admit how much he missed Maggie and Grace Reid.

Hugs had been harder to come by after his mother's death, he knew his father did his best but Christopher Foyle had never been a physically demonstrative man. A clap on the shoulder, a squeeze on the back of the neck, a gentle hand running through his hair, all of these were gestures Andrew associated with his father, and while Foyle never turned down a hug that Andrew initiated they were a rarity between the Foyle men.

Maggie and Grace on the other hand gave hugs with the innocent exuberance that only small children can, running into his arms every time they saw him with delighted squeals of "ANDREW!"

This time however when he knocked at the door he was greeted only by a smiling Elaine Reid who, after pulling him into a hug, informed him that Grace was down for her nap and Maggie was still at school. "She'll be let out soon though, I was just about to wake Grace."

"Oh that's all right Mrs. Reid why don't I go and pick Maggie up? Then Gracie can finish her nap."

Elaine smiled gratefully, "If you don't mind that would be wonderful, I'll have tea ready when you get back."

So Andrew was soon standing outside the gates of his old primary school watching carefully for Maggie. They saw each other at the same moment and Maggie's face broke into the most brilliant smile as she raced towards him. Andrew beamed and crouched down opening his arms to her, laughing as the force of her embrace almost knocked him off balance. "Hello Maggie!"

"Andrew you're here! I missed you!"

Andrew grinned and got to his feet settling her on his hip, "I've missed you too! I think you've grown since I was last home."

Maggie beamed "Are you done being away at your other school now?"

"Not yet Maggie, I just came home to see my Dad and then I'll have to go back after church on Sunday."

The little girl's face fell and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck again, "Don't want you to go."

Andrew sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly, "I know Maggie but school is important, besides I'm here now and I'll be home over Christmas as well."

Maggie considered this, "I liked you being home all the time more but I'm glad you're here now. Do you want to hear what I did in school today?"

Andrew nodded earnestly as he set her down and Maggie's cheerful description occupied the rest of their walk to the Reids' house. Grace had woken from her nap while they were out so as soon as they came through the door Andrew was tackled about the knees by an excited three-year-old, who was delighted to have "my Andew" home.

Tea was a delightfully cheerful affair for all involved and after he had helped with the washing up and been shown their dolly's newest clothes, Andrew offered to take the girls to the park. After checking that he was not expected anywhere by his aunt and uncle Elaine gratefully accepted and saw them on their way before calling to invite the Howards to supper.

Upon Elaine's assurance that it wouldn't be an inconvenience Alice accepted, asking her to send Andrew home to wash and change once he returned from the park. This settled Elaine rang the station to tell Hugh and then hurried out to do the shopping so she would be home by the time Andrew and the girls got back.

* * *

Once the house had warmed up and they had had a cup of tea Charles decided to go for a walk. What he really needed was a smoke but there had been a smoking ban at Steep Lane for almost twenty years. Rosalind had always hated the smell and in the end Christopher had just given it up. While he knew Alice and Rosalind had both hoped he would follow suit Charles still smoked, although he did try and limit his smoking when he was home.

So now he walked slowly through the streets of Hastings puffing lightly on his cigarette, familiar enough with the town from his visits over the years to let his thoughts wander as he walked. There was a peal of children's laughter and he looked up to see a park stretching before him. A young man was playing with two little girls, one of whom was definitely not school aged yet, and Charles couldn't help smiling as he watched the young man spin the older girl in a circle causing her to laugh with delight.

"Spin me too Andew!" The littlest one demanded and he realized with a start that the young man was Andrew and those must be Superintendent Reid's little girls. He had never met them but there was no mistaking Andrew's voice as he swept the littler girl up into his arms, his deeper laugh mingling with her giggles. Charles watched for another few minutes and then walked on, not wanting to interrupt their fun _after all I'll meet the young Miss Reids at supper_.

He did indeed meet the little girls at supper, or at least before it as they were both too young to stay up and eat with the adults. Maggie had introduced herself politely, if a little shyly, careful to stay close to her father's legs. Grace on the other hand had eyed them slightly suspiciously from over Andrew's shoulder, having launched herself into the lad's arms soon as they came through the door. Her shyness was short-lived though and before Elaine announced it was bedtime Charles found himself with a lap-full of cheerful, chattering little girl.

Both girls asked if Andrew could be the one to read them their story so the Howards watched as Andrew headed up the stairs with a sleepy Grace on his hip and Maggie's little hand clasped in his. Hugh noticed their gaze and smiled, "He's very good with them and girls adore him."

Alice, who had been forced to decline Maggie's earnest invitation to a tea party the next day, smiled, "I believe the feeling is mutual Superintendent. Your daughters are delightful and Andrew rarely looks happier than when he is with them."

Charles nodded, "I agree and after the worry over Christopher I believe he sorely needed this, thank you again for your hospitality."

Hugh and Elaine smiled at each other, "Our pleasure Sir, truly. Now if you wouldn't mind I was hoping I could ask you about the newest naval patrol routes, several of the local fisherman are concerned about interruption to the fishing grounds."

Howard frowned, "I see, well that is clearly something we need to discuss then. Do you have a study where we can talk? I doubt our wives will be too interested."

Reid smiled, "I suspect you're right Sir, if you'd like to come this way."

And so the remain time before supper was ready passed very pleasantly for all involved with Elaine and Alice discussing some of the latest fashions and their practicality as well as laughing at their husbands' utter obliviousness regarding such things.

* * *

Foyle was well enough to come home the next day, and after issuing a series of warnings about resting Dr. Norton assured him and Andrew that he had complete confidence that Foyle would make a full recovery. Andrew was very relieved by the doctor's words but that didn't stop him hovering around his father for the first part of the day until Foyle rather exasperatedly told him to "leave off."

Andrew might have still been scowling about that by supper if not for the fact that he had promised to take the Reid girls to the park again. It was impossible to remain grumpy in the face of Maggie and Gracie's enthusiasm and he had returned in slightly grass-stained clothes and a much better state of mind.

Andrew fussed a bit about leaving his father alone once it was time for them to leave on Sunday but Hugh repeated his promise to keep a close eye on him and Andrew was finally forced to admit that Foyle would be in good hands. He went to hug his father goodbye and then hesitated and instead briefly laid a hand on his chest, "Take care of yourself Dad, try not to annoy anymore smugglers all right?"

"I'll do my best," his father promised dryly, "good luck with your rugby match and _do_ _try_ not to dislocate your shoulder again."

Andrew grinned cheekily, "I'll do my best Dad, and I'll see you in a few weeks."

Foyle nodded smiling softly at his son, "I look forward to it."

It wasn't until the next day that Foyle realized how serious Andrew had been about his smugglers comment. About to head out the door for work he stuck his hand into his coat pocket and found a carefully folded slip of paper that he was sure hadn't been there on Sunday. He unfolded it and then chuckled when he saw what his son had written:

 _Attention all Sergeants: Should DCS Foyle again professes a desire to take down a smuggling ring unassisted please sit on him and send for Superintendent Reid. The Superintendent has assured me that you will not be disciplined for your actions and has further promised to attempt to talk some sense into DCS Foyle._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _Andrew Foyle DCSS (Detective Chief Superintendent's Son)_

Foyle shook his head, _Cheeky lad!_ _I'll have to show this to Hugh later_ , and settling his trilby on his head he opened the door and followed his driver down to the waiting station car; there was work to be done after all.

The End

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! it really does make posting stories much more fun to hear what other people think of them. I hope you have enjoyed the conclusion and the story as a whole, and thanks again for reading :)


End file.
